ΠΥΡΗΝΙΚΕΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούνιος 12 του 2016 Μετά από την εργασίας μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) που δημοσιεύτηκε μα βάση τα φορτισμένα quarks Up (u = +2e/3 ) και Down (d = -e/3) που ανακαλύφθηκαν από τους φυσικούς Gell-Mann και Zweig (1964) σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι η νέα δομή του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου δίδεται από τη σχέση proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Εδώ διακρίνει κάποιος ότι τα 9 έχτρα quarks στο πρωτόνιο και τα 12 στο νετρόνιο είναι υπεύθυνα για τη δομή του δευτερονίου , όπου έχουμε ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη . Επίσης στη διάσπαση β βλέπουμε ότι μετατρέπεται η ασταθής τριάδα (ddd) του νετρονίου σε σταθερή τριάδα (dud) του πρωτονίου, γεγονός που ακυρώνει τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) Δυστυχώς κάτω από την επιρροή της σχετικότητας και των ποικίλων θεωριών σήμερα εξακολουθούν πολλοί φυσικοί να πιστεύουν ότι οι θεμελιώδεις δυνάμεις στη φύση είναι οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές, οι ασθενικές, οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές και εκείνες της βαρύτητας, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές και ασθενικές δεν υπάρχουν διότι όλα τα φαινόμενα από τα μακρινά αστέρια μέχρι τα μόρια, τα άτομα, και τους πυρήνες διέπονται από τους νόμους της φύσης που ανακάλυψαν ο Νεύτων (1687) ο Coulomb (1785) και ο Ampere (1820). Για την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής ο 20ος αιώνας ξεκίνησε με την πιο σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του Planck (1900) γύρω από τα κβάντα της ενέργειας του φωτός (φωτόνια με ενέργεια Ε = hν) τα οποία αποδείχθηκε ότι έπαιξαν τον πρώτο ρόλο για την κατανόηση της στροφορμής των ηλεκτρονίων που ανακάλυψε ο J. J. Thomson (1897) και των πρωτονίων και ηλεκτρονίων ως συστατικών του ατομικού πυρήνα που ανακάλυψε ο Rutherford το 1911. Όμως παρά την τεράστια επιτυχία του μοντέλου του Bohr (1913) και την εξίσωση του Schrödinger (1926) που στηρίχθηκαν στους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού για την κατανόηση του ατόμου του υδρογόνου, η ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου (1925) που είναι το ½ της στροφορμής του φωτονίου δίνει περιφερειακή ταχύτητα του ηλεκτρονίου μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός, (Faster than light), γεγονός που προκάλεσε τον μεγαλύτερο πονοκέφαλο στους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα, επειδή το σπιν συγκρούονταν με την φημισμένη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Einstein (1905). Έτσι για τη μελέτη των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια και των μορίων οι φυσικοί, όπως ο Pauli, ο Heisenberg και άλλοι, εγκατέλειψαν τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Έτσι ο Pauli χωρίς την εφαρμογή των φυσικών νόμων πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε μια ιδιότητα των ηλεκτρονίων να έλκονται όταν έχουν αντίθετο σπιν ( αρχή του Pauli), προσφέροντας ποιοτικά χαρακτηριστικά στις χημικές ιδιότητες των ατόμων. Στην πραγματικότητα τόσο τα ζεύγη ηλεκτρονίων με σπιν S=0 όσο και το απλό σύστημα του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου με σπιν S =1 εξηγούν τη δομή των ατόμων μορίων και πυρήνων με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Πάντως τη μεγαλύτερη δυσκολία την προκάλεσε η πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου από τον Chadwick (1932) επειδή στην αρχή φάνηκε ότι αυτό το σωματίδιο έχει μηδενικό φορτίο, γεγονός που έκλεισε το δρόμο για την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού στην κατανόηση της δομής του πυρήνα. Έτσι οι φυσικοί Heisenberg (1932), Fermi(1934), Yukawa (1935), Weinberg (1967),και Gell-Mann (1973) πρότειναν λαθεμένες θεωρίες πιστεύοντας ότι όλες οι δυνάμεις του πυρήνα που ονομάστηκαν ισχυρές και ασθενικές δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, παρότι τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης έδειξαν ότι τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο περιέχουν σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων ικανές να οδηγήσουν στη σωστή δομή του πυρήνα μέσω των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων. Στην εργασία μου του 2003 έδειξα ότι τέτοιες κατανομές φορτίων που δεν συμβιβάζονται με το απλό σχήμα (uud) του Gell-Mann μας αποκαλύπτουν το γεγονός ότι στο πρωτόνιο υπάρχουν 93 ουδέτερες τριάδες (dud) όπου στο κέντρο θα έχουμε έξτρα 5d ενώ στην την περιφέρεια έξτρα 4u. Δηλαδή στις 93 ουδέτερες τριάδες θα εμφανίζονται και 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς (5d, 4u), ενώ στο ασταθές ελεύθερο νετρόνιο υπάρχουν 92 ουδέτερες τριάδες όπου εμφανίζονται 12 φορτισμένα κουάρκς ( 4u, 8d) ικανά να αλληλεπιδράσουν με τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των πρωτονίων και να μας δώσουν την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-2,2246 MeV) του δευτερίου. Κατά συνέπεια αυτά τα έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια τα οποία δικαιολογημένα πήραν αυτή την κοινή ονομασία, αφού τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι το πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο αποτελούνται από τον ίδιο αριθμό των κουάρκς. '' Βέβαια το απλό μοντέλο του Gell-Mann όπου το πρωτόνιο θα μπορούσε να αποτελείται από το απλό σχήμα (uud) ενώ το νετρόνιο από το (dud) που να κατανέμονται σε μια θάλασσα από υποθετικά gluons δεν μπορεί να υπάρξει γιατί στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν ούτε σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα αλλά ούτε και ενέργεια που να μετατρέπεται σε μάζα. (Energy does not turn to mass). Άλλωστε ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του 1938 έγραψε ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους. Πέρα από αυτό τέτοιες απλές κατανομές των κουάρκς δεν μπορούν να δικαιολογήσουν τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών Γι αυτό το λόγο οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα δεν μπορούσαν να εξηγήσουν ούτε την πιο απλή ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου. Αντίθετα στην εργασία μου του 2002, μπορεί κάποιος να βρει την εξήγηση της δομής του δευτερονίου που γράφεται με την παρακάτω απλή μορφή Δευτερόνιο = p(+1/2)..n(+1/2) Επίσης η λεπτομερής ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς ανελαστικής σκέδασης οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των φορτίων που περιορίζονται στα κέντρα του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου αντίστοιχα: Κέντρο πρωτονίου = -q = -5e/ 3 και κέντρο νετρονίου = + Q n = + 8e/3 Ενώ στις περιφέρειες του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου θα έχουμε: Περιφέρεια πρωτονίου = + Q = + 8e/3 και περιφέρεια νετρονίου = -Qn = -8e/3 Έτσι στο απλό σύστημα του δευτερονίου με ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο για μια απόσταση d που θα πρέπει να αντιστοιχεί στη διάμετρο των νουκλεονίων δηλαδή σε μια απόσταση μεταξύ των κέντρων των νουκλεονίων η εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb με την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων (-q = -5e/3) και (+Qn = +8e/3) δίνει μια πολύ ισχυρή ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη -Fe = -KqQn /d 2 = - 40Ke 2/9d2 Επίσης, τα φορτία + Q και -Qn που διανέμονται κατά μήκος των περιφερειών των πρωτονίων και των νετρονίων θα δώσουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη (-fe ). Δεδομένου ότι το σπιν είναι παράλληλο παρατηρούμε ότι τα παραπάνω περιφερειακά φορτία θα μας δώσουν και μια ελκτική μαγνητική δύναμη(-Fm). Δηλαδή, στο απλό σύστημα (pn) παρατηρεί κάποιος μια ισχυρή ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη (-Fe) μεταξύ των φορτίων των κέντρων και δυο πιο αδύναμες ελκτικές δυνάμεις μεταξύ των περιφερειακών φορτίων. Ωστόσο, σε αυτό το απλό σύστημα (pn) υπάρχουν και άλλες δυο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης που προέρχονται από την επίλυση δύσκολων διαφορικών εξισώσεων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτές οι δυνάμεις άπωσης λειτουργούν κατά τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε η συνολική πυρηνική δύναμη να εμφανίζεται ως δύναμη με μικρή εμβέλεια. Ασφαλώς μια τέτοια ιδιότητα των πυρηνικών δυνάμεων στην αρχή δεν φαίνονταν να συμβιβάζεται με τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις και οδήγησε αναγκαστικά στην εγκατάλειψη των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων εις όφελος ποικίλων θεωριών και πυρηνικών μοντέλων. Η πρώτη ηλεκτρική δύναμη άπωσης (+ Fe ) οφείλεται στα φορτία -q και -Q n ενώ η δεύτερη ηλεκτρική δύναμη άπωσης (+ fe ) οφείλεται στα φορτία + Qn και + Q . Έτσι, η συνολική ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη Fpn του συστήματος pn θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fpn = -40Ke2/9d 2 - fe -Fm + Fe + fe Πάντως η πρώτη πολύ ισχυρή ηλεκτρική δύναμη που οφείλεται στα σημειακά φορτία των κέντρων των νουκλεονίων είναι μια ισχυρή ηλεκτρική ελκτική δύναμη που δίνει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Εe ) η οποία αν εκφρασθεί σε ΜeV σύμφωνα με το δυναμικό Coulomb θα δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση -Εe = -40Ke/9d Τώρα αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι η πυρηνική ακτίνα R κάποιου νουκλιδίου δίδεται από τη σχέση R = Ro A1/3 όπου Α ο μαζικός αριθμός και Ro = 1,2 fm ( Nuclear Units -HyperPhysics ), τότε για Α=1 (ακτίνα πρωτονίου Ro = 1,2/1015m) θα έχουμε 2Rο = d = 2,4 /1015 m. Δηλαδή κάνοντας τις ανάλογες αντικαταστάσεις όπως Κ = 9Χ109 και e = 1,6 /1019 θα έχουμε - Ee= -40Ke/9d = -2,6667 ΜeV. Πραγματικά αυτή η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια σύνδεσης που διαφέρει από τη συνολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV) μόνο κατά 0,4421 ΜeV δικαιολογείται διότι οι υπόλοιπες ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις δίνουν μια πολύ μικρή καθαρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια άπωσης ίση με + Eem = + 0,4421 ΜeV. Με άλλα λόγια η ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου (-E) δίδεται από την απλή σχέση -Ε = - Ee + Eem = -2,6667 + 0,4421 = -2,2246 MeV Κατά συνέπεια τα κεντρικά φορτία των νουκλεονίων είναι εκείνα που συνεισφέρουν σημαντικά στην ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου. Δυστυχώς οι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα επηρεασμένοι από τις λαθεμένες θεωρίες της σχετικότητας έκαναν διάφορες υποθέσεις ότι τάχα οι πυρηνικές δυνάμεις λειτουργούν με τη μεσολάβηση σωματιδίων και εγκατέλειψαν ακόμη και τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση του τρίτου του νόμου του Νεύτωνα, παρότι το 1935 τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη δράση από απόσταση εις βάρος των λαθεμένων θεωριών που αναπτύχθηκαν έξω από τους νόμους της φυσικής. Σε ότι αφορά τα άτομα με δυο ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου ) και μόρια (μόριο υδρογόνου) όπου τα ηλεκτρόνια λειτουργούν με μαγνητικές δυνάμεις έλξης πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης ο Heisenberg επειδή εγκατέλειψε τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού εισήγαγε την ιδέα ανταλλαγής σωματιδίων στο μόριο του υδρογόνου και την ίδια ιδέα προσπάθησε να εφαρμόσει και στην ένωση του πρωτονίου με το νετρόνιο προκειμένου να εξηγήσει τις δομές των πυρήνων. Δυστυχώς και ο Yukawa (1935) κάτω από τις ιδέες της άκυρης σχετικότητας εγκατέλειψε και αυτός τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση και πρότεινε ότι η πυρηνική δύναμη είναι μια άγνωστη ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη που θα έπρεπε να εμφανίζεται ανάμεσα στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο ως δύναμη εξαιτίας της υποτιθέμενης ανταλλαγής κάποιων σωματιδίων που ονομάστηκαν μεσόνια, παρότι την ίδια χρονιά τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση εις βάρος θεωριών και μοντέλων. Την ίδια τακτική ακολούθησε και ο Gell-Mann παρότι το 1964 ανακάλυψε τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των νουκλεονίων ( up = 2e/3 και down = -e/3) τα οποία θα μπορούσαν να μας δώσουν την πυρηνική δύναμη αν εφαρμόζονταν προσεκτικά οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικοί νόμοι όπως συνέβη και στο μοντέλο του Bohr για την κατανόηση της δομής του υδρογόνου, μια και τα κουάρκς του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου αποτελούν τα συστατικά από το ίδιο το άτομο που λέγεται βαρύ υδρογόνο. Έτσι ο Gell-Mann το 1973 προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει τη λεγόμενη ισχυρή πυρηνική αλληλεπίδραση προτείνοντας τη λαθεμένη θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής (invalid quantum chromodynamics) όπου θεωρήθηκε ότι υπεύθυνα για τη δημιουργία της ισχυρής πυρηνικής δύναμης είναι κάποια υποθετικά σωματίδια που ονομάστηκαν gluons. Τέτοιες λοιπόν θεωρίες γύρω από το πρόβλημα της λεγόμενης ισχυρής πυρηνικής δύναμης ανάμεσα στο πρωτόνιο (p) και το νετρόνιο (n) οδηγούσαν σε αδιέξοδα, αφού οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα δεν μπορούσαν πια να λύσουν ούτε το πιο απλό πρόβλημα από το διπρωτόνιο (p-p) το δινετρόνιο (n-n) και το δευτερόνιο (p-n). Τα πειράματα έδειχναν ότι μόνο το δευτερόνιο δημιουργεί πυρηνική δομή με ενέργεια σύνδεσης -E = -2,2246 MeV αλλά με σπιν παράλληλο (S =1), γεγονός που έφερε τη μεγαλύτερη δυσκολία στους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα, γιατί σύμφωνα με την αρχή του Pauli (1925) μόνο το αντίθετο σπιν (S=0) των ηλεκτρονίων οδηγούσε στη δομή των ατόμων με δυο ή περισσότερα ηλεκτρόνια.. Από την άλλη μεριά πάλι ο Fermi (1934) προκειμένου να εξηγήσει τη διάσπαση του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο, ηλεκτρόνιο, και αντινετρίνο, εισήγαγε την ιδέα της ασθενούς δύναμης που να λειτουργεί από μηδενική απόσταση, δηλαδή έξω από τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, που περιέχουν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση. Ενώ αργότερα οι Weinberg, Glashow και Salam (1967) επηρεασμένοι και αυτοί από τις άκυρες θεωρίες της σχετικότητας πρότεινα ότι στη δύναμη του Fermi μεσολαβούν κάποια σωματίδια πολύ πιο βαριά από το πρωτόνιο. (Τα W και Z που έχουν δημιουργηθεί στο CERN). Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην πραγματικότητα η απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνο από το πρωτόνιο μοιάζει με την απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου στα άτομα και τους πυρήνες ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης του φωτονίου με την ύλη (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Συγκεκριμένα η απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνο (ν-) μεγάλης ενέργειας (1,8 MeV) από το πρωτόνιο (p) για να προκύψει ένα νετρόνιο (n) και ένα ποζιτρόνιο e+ ( Correct antineutrino absorption) δίδεται από τη σχέση ν- + p = n +e+ ή ν- + [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = (dud) + 4u + 8d + e+ ή ν- + (dud) = (ddd) + e+ ή ν- + u = d + e+ Σε αυτή την τελευταία σχέση βλέπουμε ότι το αντινετρίνο με μεγάλη ενέργεια (μάζας 1,8 MeV/c2 ) κατά την απορρόφηση (όπως ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο) συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο αφού έχει αρνητικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια και θετικό στο κέντρο. (Neutrino nature discovery). Έτσι το αντινετρίνο αλληλεπιδρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με το θετικό u κουάρκ μάζας 2,4 MeV/c2 για να σχηματισθεί ένα d κουάρκ με μάζα 3,69 MeV/c2 και ένα ποζιτρόνιο μα μάζα 0,51 MeV/c2.( Up and Down Quarks). Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (σε MeV) και της μάζας (σε MeV/c2) εκφράζονται από την παρακάτω σχέση 1,8 + 2,4 = 3,69 + 0,51 Δηλαδή αυτή η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση απορρίπτει όχι μόνο τις θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης (Invalid electroweak theory) αλλά και τις θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν (Invalidity of special relativity), αφού δεν έχουμε καμία μετατροπή μάζας σε ενέργεια αλλά μετατροπή της μάζας σε ίση μάζα και της ενέργειας σε ίση ενέργεια. Με λίγα λόγια τόσο οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές δυνάμεις του πυρήνα όσο και εκείνες που ονομάστηκαν ασθενείς δυνάμεις στην ουσία είναι δυνάμεις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές που λειτουργούν από απόσταση σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Άλλωστε οι δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης όπως αυτές της βαρύτητας του ηλεκτρισμού και του μαγνητισμού έχουν ενοποιηθεί μέσω του μοντέλου των διπολικών φωτονίων. (Discovery of unified forces) ενώ τις υποθετικές δυνάμεις των ποικίλων θεωριών όπου εγκαταλείφθηκε η θεμελιώδης δράση από απόσταση ο Αϊνστάιν δεν ήταν δυνατό να τις ενοποιήσει παρότι διέθεσε όλες τις επίπονες προσπάθειες όλης της ζωής του Category:Fundamental physics concepts